Forbidden
by wildflower12
Summary: Dominique Weasley had loved Teddy since she was seven but he was with her perfect older sister. Slowly, things start to fall into place with Teddy but Victoire won't go down without a fight and even if they do win, her parents won't allow it.


**Ok, so this is my newest story and I wrote it forever ago but never posted it. (Bad wildflower.) I seriously need to update some of my other stories too. Gosh I am being such a terrible author. Anywho, read on! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:: I don NOT own Harry Potter or Dom, Teddy, Victoire, or Louis. (Sadly.) It is all owned by JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p><em>(AN Kind of a intro or a longer summary I guess? I dunno but I like it and I hope you do too! :DD )_

_Dominique Weasley was the second child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Her older sister Victoire, her younger brother Louis, and herself had very different personalities though. Victoire was the girly girl. Her favorite color was hot pink and her favorite class was Potions. She has straight, long blonde hair that sparkled in the sunlight. Her hair was the lightest blonde too, almost bleach blonde and it matched her pale complexion. She had midnight blue eyes that had the depth of the ocean and had inherited her father's tallness. She was slim and elegant and almost never looked anything less than perfect. Louis also inherited her father's tallness and his glowing green eyes. He, along with Dom and Victoire, had inherited their mother's blonde hair, except his was a bit less platinum blonde than Victoire's and had little streaks of Weasley red running through it. His hair was straight and always looked perfect, always a mix of looking like he'd just rolled out of bed and it had been kissed by the wind while he was at it. He had slightly tanned skin and he had an athletic build. He was a Hogwarts heartthrob of course. And then there was Dom. She was pretty quite unless she was with her family or best friends. She was one of the smart Weasley's too, but she kept that to herself. Her favorite color was purple and her favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had the same blonde hair, except it was more of a golden blonde with lighter blonde streaks running through it. She had cornflower blue eyes that sparkled and her light pink lips showcased pure white teeth. Her skin was tanner than both her siblings and she had inherited her mother's shortness. She was slim but slightly more athletic looking than Victoire, and quite clumsy. Her hair was straight but curled perfectly near the bottom and no matter how amazing people claimed she looked she never thought the same. She was so self conscious and hated that about herself. Then on top of it all, the one man she'd ever truly loved was with her perfect older sister. This is her story. Read to see how it turns out._

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly, not wanting to get out of my warm, soft, comfy bed. But of course, as soon as I was on the verge of sleep my brother has to come barging in and jump on me. Successfully knocking the breath out of me and jolting me awake, almost immediately I started pushing him off of me.<p>

"Louis!" I managed to yell after I had knocked him to the floor.

"What?" He asked a smirk tugging at his lips, rubbing a spot on his head he had hit against her dresser on the way down.

"What in the name of Merlin was that for?" I asked him incredulously, the drowsiness I'd felt earlier completely shoved out of my system.

"Well, you weren't up yet and I was tired of the Teddy/Victoire love fest downstairs. I needed another person down there with me." He told me nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and pulling himself up from the floor.

I just groaned and threw the covers off of me. I walked to my dresser pulled out a simple pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank top with purple designs on the front. Walking to the bathroom and stripping off my pajamas before hopping into the shower for a quick wake up to chase the last bit of grogginess away.

Then, I got out of the shower, dried off, put on my clothes, and decided to let my hair air dry. Then, shrugging at my reflection, I walked down stairs and straight into a make out session between my sister and Teddy Lupin.

"Oh that's a lovely sight." I muttered before walking towards the kitchen, where Louis was.

"Morning Dom." Teddy greeted me, pulling away from Victoire for a second.

Of course, Victoire wasn't too pleased with the interruption. She simply said 'Good morning to you to' bitterly before getting up, walking upstairs, and slamming her door. All quite dramatically, this was her specialty.

Teddy rolled his eyes and stood up, walking into the kitchen and standing across the island from me. He lifted his eyebrows at me and I rolled her eyes and walked to the counter where there was a pot of coffee brewing. I quickly grabbed my cup labeled Dominique F. Weasley and poured myself a cup before adding flavored creamer.

"No good morning?" Teddy finally asked, making me jump slightly.

Rolling my eyes I replied, 'Good morning Ted,' my voice thick with sarcasm and a smirk playing at the edges of my lips, Teddy hated being called Ted, saying it sounded to formal and he liked his nickname Teddy.

"Dom, don't start with me this early." He told me playfulness quite apparent in his voice.

"Now, now Ted, whoever said I was starting anything? I simply said good morning." I told him innocently, biting back a smile.

"Dominique, I don't know if anyone ever told you but you should never make a metamorphagus angry." He told me warningly, which of course I took as a challenge.

"And what exactly happens if I make the big bad metamorphagus angry?" I asked him sauntering up to him.

Teddy looked down at me and smirked.

"Oh Dom, you just made the worst decision of your short life." He told me in his deep heavenly voice.

"And why is that Ted?" She asked him, using his name again made him roll his eyes and attack.

He grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulders, then ran up the stairs to his guest room and threw me on his bed. Then, he started tickling me. I was so ticklish and he knew it was one of my biggest weaknesses. My quiet bubbly laughter filled the room and he smiled to himself, a real, full, toothy smile.

All I could think about at first was how much it tickled and how out of breath I was from laughing so much. I felt like she was suffocating in the best way possible, I mean who cares if you suffocate laughing? At least it would be in the happiest way and with the person who made me the happiest. Then he slowly stopped tickling me and fell down beside me.

"Ted Remus Lupin! How dare you tickle me like that?" I yelled at him, playfully punching his arm.

We were both sitting up at this point and smiling big goofy grins; Teddy didn't even bother correcting me on his name. Honestly he never really did, not like everyone else who called him Ted. But then again, Teddy was always more lenient with me. We were best friends though so what did you expect. Even though Teddy was a good few years older than me, we had always been the closest. He had saved my life when I was seven and ever since then I'd been in love with him.

We were still staring into each other's eyes, the grins had eventually worn off when our muscles had started to ache from it and now we were just sitting there staring at the other, thinking about Merlin knows what and we were perfectly ok with it. Then Teddy slowly started leaning in. He was puckering his lips and closing his eyes and I reacted instinctively.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sooo... What do you think? :D I am obsessed with Dom and Teddy so I hope you guys like it. :) Lather, Rinse, Review!<strong>

**~ wildflower ~**


End file.
